


Lord Save A Poor Priest's Soul

by Charmingwolf



Category: MASH (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossroad Deals, Demon Summoning, Demon possession, Episode: s11e16 Goodbye Farewell and Amen, M/M, YOU KNOW DEMON HAWKEYE WOULD BE FUCKING HOT, please just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the price of a soul?<br/>Specifically, What is the price of Father Mulcahy's soul? What does his want more then anything to have?</p><p>And how will he haggle for a better deal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord Save A Poor Priest's Soul

Perfect crossroads were kind of hard to find in this part of Korea. The closest thing to roads were dirt paths made by jeeps or people. He considered using one of the intersections for the camp. Enough jeeps came through they would be considered roads, but a deal involved talking, and talking to someone in the middle of camp was less than ideal. He got a jeep and started driving until he got to a crossroad that would be sufficient...or was it just a safe distance from the camp?

Mulcahy didn’t really know what else to do, but he didn’t want anyone to know where he was or know what he was doing. He turned off the jeep and collected a small box from the bag that sat in the passenger seat. He opened the box and rearranged the contents. A picture of himself (he really liked this one so it was a shame he would lose it), a bone from a black cat (or so they told him), yarrow, and dirt from a graveyard (wasn’t the whole country a graveyard?). Mulcahy sighed and took his panama off. 

“Oh Lord, please forgive me,” he whispered, then climbed out of the jeep. 

Mulcahy held the box in one hand and rubbed his face with the other. He paced around the crossroads before stopping at the center. The priest knelt down to trace a circle in the dirt, then started digging. He dug until the box in his hand could fit nicely. He covered the box with the misplaced dirt and muttered another prayer to God, though he knew God wasn’t looking on him here. 

The priest stood and waited. He felt tempted to go back to the jeep to get his hat. He felt so out of place without it. Despite that, Mulcahy stayed near the center of the crossroads. He shifted from foot to foot. He clenched and unclenched his fists. His throat grew tight.

Nothing. 

Maybe the cat wasn’t really black after all. Mulcahy turned to face the jeep.

“Oh hello, Father,” a voice sang from behind the priest.

Mulcahy jumped and turned around quickly. He hadn’t heard anything clearly in days -- how was he suddenly able to? His heart pounding in his ears, his eyes grew wide as he was faced with-

“H-hawkeye?” Mulcahy said his hand threatening to grab the crucifix he had hidden under his shirt.

Hawkeye smiled as he licked his lips, “Not exactly, Father.” He tilted his head and blinked, turning his eyes blood red. He was in a well made suit and tie, not the cheesy one Hawkeye often wore. He looked professional and dignified even with his hands stuffed in his pockets, “How can I help you?”

Mulcahy took a step back “I- I thought I would be meeting with a woman.”

 

“Ah, well, most people think that we crossroads demons only take on vessels of the female persuasion but really we take on vessels that would be the most tempting to the summoner. Studies show it makes it easier to talk out a deal that way.” The demon took a hand out of his pocket and examined it “You know I had to give up a very good meat suit to come here. I work part time as a saboteur. You know, turning the tides of the war and all that. Making sure supplies don’t get to the right places, mostly.”

Mulcahy stared as the demon continued to feel out his host. He stretched his hands and feet. He had a perfect posture, the slumped forward shoulders and stooped down head that Mulcahy was used to seeing weren’t there. The last time Mulcahy had even seen Hawkeye, he was sick with that far off look in his eyes. That look was gone as well.

“You know, I don’t really blame you for liking this guy. He is trying so hard to get back control. Gotta love a soul with spunk!” The demon shot the familiar smile back at Mulcahy, “Now! What do you wish for with all your heart and soul? Mostly your soul.”

Mulcahy shook his head ”N-no.”

 

“What, you went through all that trouble and you aren’t going to make a deal? Most priests I’ve worked with are pretty gung-ho about it.” Hawkeye took a couple steps closer. “Times of war drive even the most religious to sacrifice themselves. What do you want?”

Mulcahy opened his mouth then closed it before saying “How come I can hear you?” 

 

Hawkeye blinked “Oh I didn’t even notice. Let’s just say that we have ways. Is that what you want?”

“Want?” 

“You want your hearing back, right? You want to be able to take care of all those little tikes at the orphanage, huh?” 

Mulcahy set his jaw and swallowed. Hawkeye stepped even closer to the priest. His grin could rival that of the Cheshire cat. Hawkeye’s blue eyes were just as shocking as they always were but every few blinks the red returned. 

“Here’s how it’s gonna go,” Hawkeye started. He dusted off Mulcahy’s shoulder and took the hand that clutched the necklace underneath. “You get your hearing back. You get to go back to your little, disgusting camp where you fix up the souls that come to me anyway. When this whole war blows over you have ten wonderful years taking care of those poor, poor lost children.” He pat Mulcahy’s hand and tilted his head slightly.

“I-I...Hawkeye-”

“Tisk tisk; Hawkeye isn’t in the building at the moment.” The demon shook his head. “Do we have a deal or not?”

Mulcahy looked away from the demon and thought. “Two conditions.”

“I think the tradition is one, but go on,” the demon pushed.

“I don’t want my hearing back until the war is over and I am at the orphanage.”

The demon bit his lip. “I’m sure I can push a few buttons. Do we-”

 

“And I don’t want Hawkeye or any other person from the 4077th to be touched by demons. Ever.”

“Ah,” the demon nodded. “That kind of condition is one I will sadly have to decline.”

“No deal,” Mulcahy said.

The smile disappeared from the demon’s face. “What’s wrong with hearing and helping a bunch of little kids for ten years?” 

Mulcahy didn’t know where the confidence came from in his voice while his body was still. He said “Nothing. Just leave my family alone on top of that and we have a deal.”

The demon blinked in shock and after a moment of stiff silence he said “Fine. Fine. Have it your way but my boss won’t be very happy.”

“Isn’t Lucifer in a constant state of unhappiness?” Mulcahy inquired.

A laugh bubbled out of the demon. It was Hawkeye’s laugh and Mulcahy found himself joining it. It continued for a minute or two and the demon took it as an opportunity to pull Mulcahy close. An arm around the priest’s waist and a hand on the back of his neck. 

“Do we have a deal?” He purred, “Your hearing will come back and the 4077 residents will be immune to demon possession when you get back to the orphanage on the last day of this wonderful war?”

Mulcahy nodded and “Deal” fell from his lips.

The signature on the contract was a kiss. A deep, passionate kiss that Mulcahy melted into just as Hawkeye pulled away. 

“Good luck, Father.” The demon let Mulcahy go and took a step back to take a deep bow. “Now if you would excuse me. I have a meat suit to return to the looney bin.”

Hawkeye flickered like a broken lightbulb and then he was gone.

Mulcahy reached for his cross to comfort the guilt that suddenly befell him only to have it burn at his touch.

“Oh Lord. What have I done?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please comment and kudos 
> 
> There might be a sequel. might.......i kinda set it up for one didnt i....
> 
> Tumblr: Thecoyotetrickster.tumblr.com


End file.
